Abheojhi
by Brie APel
Summary: Ayah aku mencintaimu! ChenChan! YooSu! GS! DLDR!


**Abheojhi**

**Cast ::**

Park Chan Yeol

Kim Jong Dae

Park Yoo Chun

Kim Jun Su

**Other Cast ::**

Hyoyeon – Luna – Baekhyun – Jino – D.O – Lee Eunji (OC)

**Genre ::**

Family, Drama.

**Rating ::**

T

**Summary ::**

**Disclaimer :: **

© SM Entertainment.

Abheojhi © Brie APel.

**Warning :::**

GS for Junsu & Chanyeol! DLDR! OOC!.

A/N ::

Dibuat saat Appa Brie sakit dan dirawat di ICU.  
Appa Umma~ Saranghae~

.

.

Park Chan Yeol, yeojya dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu, menatap bangunan besar bercat putih dengan penuh kerinduan. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan yang pernah terjadi dirumah tersebut.

Puk.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya saat merasakan tepukan dibahunya, yeojya yang tahun ini berumur duapuluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja tampan tersenyum padanya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar namja tampan yang berstatus menjadi suami Chanyeol tersebut.

"A-aku tau Dae-ie, hanya saja…" Chanyeol merasakan tepukan halus dipunggungnya oleh Jongdae, suaminya. Chanyeol sedikit merasa tenang, ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap rumah besar yang sempat ditinggalinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Park Yoo Chun, seorang pengusaha sukses diusianya yang baru menginjak duapuluh Sembilan tahun. Selain sukses didalam bisnis, ia juga sukses dalam mengarungi rumah tangga dengan kekasih hatinya, Kim Jun Su, yang seorang mantan penyanyi. Pernikahan mereka juga dilengkapi dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka, Park Chan Yeol.

Chanyeol yang saat itu baru berusia empat tahun tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cilik yang cantik dan aktif. Ada saja kelakuanya yang dapat membuat penat yang mendera Yoochun hilang seketika saat melihat putrinya tersebut.

Seperti saat ini.

"Aku pulang" Yoochun membuka pintu utama rumahnya, ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan wajah kusutnya.

"APPPAAAAAA!" sebuah suara dan juga tubrukan dirasakan Yoochun pada kakinya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat gadis cilik dengan rambut keriting yang dikuncir kuda sedang mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang ayah.

"Annyeong ChanChan" sapa Yoochun, ia mengendong tubuh mungil gadis berusia empat tahun yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu.

"Selamat datang Yeobo" sapa seroang yeojya cantik bermata sipit.

"Hai Su-ie" sapa Yoochun pada sang istri.

"Hei Yeol, turunlah, Appa pasti lelah" ujar Junsu pada sang anak yang masih betah dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Anniya Su-ie, aku tidak lelah kalau sekedar mengedong tuan putri cantik ini" ujar Yoochun sembari mengelitiki perut sang putri.

"Hahaha, Appa hentikan, ini sangat geli" tawa Chanyeol, Junsu tersenyum lembut melihat tawa yang mengalir dari bibir dua orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Cantiknya putri Appa~" puji Yoochun pada Chanyeol yang sedang memamerkan seragam sekolah dasarnya.

"Gomawo Appa!" seru Chanyeol senang sembari memarenkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya Yeolie makan malam, dan lekas tidur. Agar besok tidak terlambat kesekolah. Arraso" ujar Junsu.

"Siap!" seru Chanyeol, langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan kembali turun dan bergabung bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk makan malam.

.

Chanyeol menatap gugup gerbang besar bangunan yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama enam tahun.

"ChanChan?" Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan segera memeluk kaki ayahnya. "Hei, kenapa?" Tanya sang ayah yang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri.

"Aku takut Appa~ Bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya teman~" keluh Chanyeol dengan wajah yang hampir mennangis.

"Ssttss, jangan menangis, ChanChan, pasti punya banyak teman, ChanChan cantik, ChanChan baik, dan ChanChan juga ramah, pasti banyak yang suka sama ChanChan" ujar Yoochun. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eum, A-annyeong~" Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, ia menatap heran pada seorang gadis cilik dengan mata sipit yang memainkan seragamnya.

"Nde? Nuguya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Eugh, Byun Baek Hyun Imnida~ eugh, itu, maukan, kau masuk kedalam bersama? Aku takut sendirian" ujar yeojya cilik bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kau mengajakku?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah!" serunya kemudian yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan balas tersenyum. "Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol! Salam kenal!" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nde, Chanie~ salam kenal juga" balas Baekhyun. Kedunya lalu bergandengan dan masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah, setalah sebelumnya Chanyeol berpamitan dengan sang Appa.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu, Yeolie?" Tanya sang Eomma, saat mereka sedang makan malam. Chanyeol yang menghentikan sejenak makannya.

"Hebat Eomma!" serunya senang. "Aku sudah punya banyak teman!" serunya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Yoochun yang juga penasaran dengan cerita hari pertama sang anak.

"Eugh, Byun Baek Hyun, Cho Jin Ho, dan Do Kyung Soo, Appa!" serunya heboh.

"Jinja? Kan sudah Appa bilang, ChanChan pasti bisa memiliki teman" puji Yoochun yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat sedikit kenangan masa kecilnya yang yang dilalui dirumah ini.

"Yeolie" panggil Jongdae pada sang istri. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap suaminya tersebut.

"Nde?"

"Kajja" ajak Jongdae saat pintu gerbang rumah besar milik keluarga Park dibukakan oleh penjaga rumah. Chanyeol menurut dan tersenyum pada penjaga rumah keluarga Park yang telah mengabdi sejak Chanyeol kecil.

"Annyeong Kim Ajhusii" sapa Chanyeol yang dibalas senyum oleh penjaga rumah.

"Annyeong Nona Muda, sudah lama sekali anda tidak kemari" balas pria paruh baya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tuan Kim. Ya, ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah ini. Sepuluh tahun lalu, ia meninggalkan rumah ini.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan, Chanyeol pun mulai beranjak dewasa, sekarang ia telah memasuki sekolah menengah akhir. Banyak waktu yang ia habiskan diluar rumah dengan pergi belajar kelompok dan juga pergi keperpustakaan kota, untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Masa ini juga biasanya digunakan untuk para remaja untuk merajut cinta. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, ia sedang menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan salah seorang teman sekelasnya, bernama Kim Jong Dae.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya, karena memang Chanyeol tidak memberitahunkanya, dan juga kedua orang tuanya yang belum mengijinkan putri mereka untuk menjalin kasih dengan siapapun.

Alasan utama kedua orang tua Chanyeol melarangnya, karena mereka merasa Chanyeol muda belum pantas untuk mengenal cinta, dan juga kedua orang tua Chanyeol takut putri mereka terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas.

.

Plak!

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan telapak tangan besar Yoochun.

"Kau! Begini yang kau berikan kepada orang tuamu! Kau membuat kami malu!" seru Yoochun marah.

"M-mianhae A-appa" lirih Chanyeol ia menunduk dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Ia tahu kalau apa yang ia dan Jongdae lakukan akan begini, dan ia sungguh menyesal.

"Pergi" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ayah yang baru saja berucap sesuatu.

"M-mwo?"

"Chunie~" lirih Junsu yang sedari tadi menangis menatap suami dan purtinya.

"Aku bilang pergi! Kau bukan putriku lagi!" sentak Yoochun keras.

"A-appa" Chnayeol menatap sang ayah tak percaya.

"Chunnie~ Apa yang kau katakan! Yeolie jangan pergi, Appa hanya bercanda Chagi~" Junsu memeluk putri tunggalnya itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Pergi! Kau bukan anak ku!" seru Yoochun, ia melepaskan pelukkan Junsu dan Chanyeol, lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar dari rumah mereka, Chanyeol tentu saja memberontak.

"Appa, aku mohon, maafkan aku~" pinta Chanyeol memelas, ia telah berdiri didepan pintu utama rumah keluarga Park, hujan lebat yang sedang terjadi, seolah-olah ikut meramaikan suasana yang terjadi didalam rumah keluarga Park tersebut.

"Pergi!" Yoochun menyentak tangan Chanyeol dikakinya, dan segera menutup pintu rumah. Chanyeol mengedor-gedor pintu rumah terus menerus, berharap sang ayah akan membukakan pintu. Namun ia rasa percuma, ayahnya tipe orang yang keputusanya tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

.

.

"Mwo! Kau bercanda Byun Baek Hyun!" seru Chanyeol dengan handphone yang bertenger ditelinganya.

"Anniya, Chanie, aku sekarang berada dirumahmu, dan Hiks, Su-ie Ajhumma, Hiks, Su-ie Ajhumma…" Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya melemas, Jongdae yang berdiri disampingnya segera menahan tubuh yeojya yang menyandang status menjadi istrinya sejak dua tahun lalu.

"A-andwae, tidak mungkin~ Eomma, hiks…." Air mata berlomba membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar terpukul mendengar berita tentang meninggalnya sang ibu.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong kearah gudukan tanah yang baru saja menimbun abu milik sang ibu, didekat makam itu terlihat sang ayah yang duduk sembari mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Jun Su.

Sang ayah tidak menangis, namun mata itu jelas menyiratkan kehilangan yang sangat besar. Chanyeol bisa melihat punggung rapuh sang ayah. Ia ingin mendekat dan memeluk punggung rapuh itu, namun keberanianya hilang bila menginghat bahwa ia telah menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang, entah sejak kapan, membasahi pipinya. Ia telah berdiri didepan pintu utama bercet coklat.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Jongdae mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Chanyeol menatap gugup pintu yang dilaluinya saat ia meninggalkan rumah ini sepuluh tahun lalu.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan memapakan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya yang terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol.

"Nona Muda!" seru wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pekerja rumah tangga keluarga Park tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Ajumma~" sapa Chanyeol. Lee Ajumma langsung memeluk yeojya yang dirawatnya sedari kecil itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Ya Tuhan, Nona Muda, akhirnya anda kembali juga" tangis wanita paruh baya itu. Chanyeol mengelus punggung wanita itu, menenangkannya.

"Eunji! Siapa yang datang!" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Lee Ajumma dan beralih menatap seseorang yang keluar dari dalam rumah.

"A-appa~" panggil Chanyeol lirih saat melihat sosok Yoochun dengan rambut putih dan kaca mata plus. Wajah yang mulai terlihat keriput itu terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang datang, tubuhnya bergetar dan tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata mengalir dari pria tua itu.

"C-chan-Chanyeol-ah~" panggilnya lirih. Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat. Ia begitu merindukan sang Ayah. Yoochun pun membalas pelukan putrinya itu tak kalah erat, keduanya menangis. Tangis kerinduan yang begitu kentara.

Keduanya saling menyebut nama mereka dalam tangis. Jongdae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Appa!" Jongdae menatap dua orang yeonja cilik yang bergandengan tangan. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruh kedua yeojya cilik itu mendekat.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada sang ayah dan tersenyum kecil pada ayahnya.

"A-aku pulang A-appa~" ucap Chanyeol, seperti saat ia sekolah dulu.

"S-selamat datang ChanChan~" balas Yoochun dengan nada bergetar, sungguh, ia merindukan memanggil putrinya itu dengan nama kesayangannya.

"Umma~" Chanyeol menatap kearah Jongdae dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sini Hyoyeonie~ Sunyoungie~ Beri salam pada Harabheojhi~" ujar Chanyeol pada dua gadis cilik bernama Hyoyeon dan Sunyoung.

"Annyeonghaseo Harabheojhi~ Kim Hyo Yeon imnida~" sapa gadis cilik dengan rambut pirang panjang, sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseo Harabheojhi~ Kim Sun Young imnida~" ujar gadis cilik lain dengan rambut pirang pendek sebahu, ia juga ikut membungkukan badannya.

"M-mereka cu-cucuku?" Tanya Yoochun tak percaya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Shiabheojhi, Kim Jong Dae imnida" ujar Jongdae. Yoochun menatap pria yang berdiri disamping dua gadis cilik.

"J-jongdae? M-menantuku?" Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya, ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Yoochun. Yoochun merasakan perasaan hangat saat memeluk menantunya tersebut.

"Appa~" panggil Hyoyeon sembari menarik celana yang digunakan sang ayah, membuat Jongdae melepaskan pelukanya pada Yoochun. "Gantian~ Hyo juga ingin memeluk Harabheojhi~" ujarnya yang diangguki oleh Sunyoung. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia membantu sang ayah yang hendak berjongkok dan memeluk cucunya.

"Waaa, Harabheojhi hangat~" seru Sunyoung yang juga berada dalam pelukan Yoochun. Yoochun mencium kening kedua cucunya itu dengan sayang.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae ikut memeluk ketiganya. Lee Eunji, sang kepala pelayan, menatap penuh haru pertemuan antara anak dan ayah ini.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.


End file.
